


Caboose necesita un Abrazo

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Caboose realmente necesita esto, F/M, M/M, Quiero romperle la cara a Temple, Rooster Teeth Latino, Tucker no es tan malo, mención leve de Church, mención leve de Junior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Tucker decide animar  a Caboose con recuerdos dulces





	Caboose necesita un Abrazo

-Lo siento Caboose...-  
-Ido…se ha ido…. Como Simmons dijo en el planeta aterrador...-  
-Si-  
-para siempre –  
-Para siempre...-  
-Pero...-  
-Lo siento Caboose no está vez-  
-Pe-pero nunca pude decirle adiós, o gracias por ser mi amigo…-  
Había pasado una semana de aquella discusión con Temple todo estaba en silencio Grif solo había estado murmurando cosas , Tucker no sabe con exactitud si era para él o para todos pero no podía entenderlo , Caboose se había sentado en una esquina de la pequeña prisión y había puesto su cabeza entre las rodillas no comía , no bebía , pero de vez en cuando podía descansar después de llorar y dormitaba solo un poco ; Tucker estaba desesperado incluso asustado , el hecho de Caboose fuera tan quieto le asustaba el siempre brincaba de un lado a otro y hablaba de Blood Gluch y de las cosas que aria después de encontrar a Church . Incluso él se pregunta ¿Por qué se enlisto en esta misión? Grif tuvo razón desde el principio Wash, también ellos habían mencionado lo difícil que seria Church estuviera vivo pero Carolina y Caboose estaban unidos emocionalmente a un fragmento de lo que alguna vez fue Church……  
Pero incluso el siente una herida en su pecho y sabe qué extraña a Church y que si fuera posible aria todo por recuperarlo y darle una muerte digna, incluso si era necesario dejar de pelear para que Church tuviera “una vida normal” lo aria… también extraña a su mejor amigo y todo el equipo azul lo sabe.  
-Tucker….- Eso saco de sus pensamientos a Tucker, Caboose no había dicho nada durante una semana y ahora podía escuchar la voz raposa del chico.  
-¿Qué sucede Caboose?- se arrodillo junto al pobre chico sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto.  
-¿Crees...Que si algún día muero, me encontrare con Church?- paso su brazo por la cara y limpio sus mocos y lagrimas, la pregunta fue tan repentina para Tucker, pero el no dejaría ir a Caboose no tan fácil después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todas esas veces que se demostraron mutuamente lo que era ser un equipo y ahora… ¿Caboose solo quiere darse por vencido?  
-No Caboose, Church seguramente está en el infierno y tu irías el cielo hombre – bromeo Tucker, los ojos de chico comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente y agacho la cabeza, diablos Tucker no era bueno en esto apenas recuerda cuando podía hacer que Junior dejara de llorar... ¡eso es! ; Tucker se sentó a un lado de Caboose.  
-Caboose... ¿recuerdas la primera vez que llegaste a Blood Gulch? , Church estaba molesto por que no quería otro recluta el solo quería salir de ahí y tu llegaste y cambiaste las cosas-  
-Si lo recuerdo… - alzo la cabeza un poco y miro a Tucker   
-¿Recuerdas también cuando llego Tex? Oh hombre eso fue increíble –  
-Fui ocupado para practicar tiro –   
-Oh cuando ocupamos los tele trasportadores –  
-Dijiste que no dolían… y si me dolió...-  
-Oh ya se o cuando Grif atasco su gordo trasero en los elevadores de aire solo porque una de sus oreo se quedó hay –  
-Pasamos todo un día tratando de sacarlo –  
-Si aún recuerdo eso y lamio toda la mantequilla – dijo Simmons desde el otro lado de la habitación   
-¡Oyes vasta he bajado mucho de peso!- dijo Grif   
-El cumpleaños de Church fue esa semana y no tuvimos mantequilla para hacer la tarta, pero Donut lo hizo después de todo…- al menos Tucker pudo notar que Caboose comenzaba a dejar de llorar   
-Tuvimos una pijamada por que no querías dormir en tu cuarto por monstruo y armamos un fuerte en la habitación de Church –  
-¡ERA ATERRADOR! – por fin Caboose comenzaba a animase un poco   
-Si pero descubrieron que era un suéter de Caboose – dijo Simmons –dejaste tu micrófono encendido mientras hablabas con Donut-   
Todos comenzaron a reír un poco, Tucker nunca fue bueno incluso en animarse así mismo pero era su mejor intento para hacer dejar de llorar a Caboose él quería a su equipo bien aun si no estaba Wash.  
-Caboose yo creo que todo irá bien, saldremos de aquí y podremos buscar a Church, si todos nosotros pensamos que Church está muerto ¿entonces por qué nos enlistamos en esta estúpida misión? , Carolina, Washington, Tucker, Simmons, Donut, López por que todos están aquí porque aún creen que pueden encontrar a Church ¡inlcuso yo lo creo! Él está vivo y tenemos que seguir buscando así sea por el resto de nuestras vidas – Dijo Grif   
Caboose observo con ojos enormes lo que había dicho Girf; Tucker estaba sorprendido porque después de todo aquello, de todo lo que dijo Grif el... él es optimista sabe que Caboose tiene que aprender sobre la muerte y también sabe que ellos no trataron a Caboose como un gran bebe´, el solo es inocente es solo él y su esencia.  
-Gracias Grif…por ayudarme con esto – dijo Tucker rascando su nuca   
-Grif lo siento mucho... ciento haber dicho que eras un tonto – dijo Caboose   
-No hay problema amigo –  
-Caboose saldremos de aquí y todo irá bien ¿de acuerdo? , encontraremos a Church e iremos a casa –   
Tucker se sorprendió tanto eso lo tenía con la guardia abajo , pero ahora que lo recuerda nunca abrazo a nadie que no fuera Junior y Washington , Caboose posiblemente todo el tiempo que se sentía triste o solo quería eso … un abrazo , Tucker envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Caboose y lo abrazo fuertemente .  
-Pagaran muy caro lo que nos han hecho Caboose, saldremos de aquí y encontraremos a Church y los demás -  
-……Gracias Tucker –   
-Oyes pss amigo ¿no has escuchado lo que he dicho durante estos días? Tengo un nuevo equipo somos algo así como “Socios”- dijo Grif susurrando   
-¿De qué hablas Grif? Solo hiciste que te capturaran aquí ¿como le llamas a eso? – dijo Simmons frotando su cien   
-uh, una jodida diversión dulce-  
-No entiendo lo que dices – dijo Tucker poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los barrotes   
-Sep, Locus está aquí y somos equipo él nos sacara de aquí-  
-Espera ¡¿Qué?!-


End file.
